


everything i need (and more)

by goldavn



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Cat Cafe, Fluff, M/M, donghan in love, fluff fluff fluff, ticklish longguo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: longguo and donghan go to a cat cafe and while longguo oogles over the cats, donghan oogles over him





	everything i need (and more)

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise if this is terrible in advance ;;

_"one thing I want from you,_

_stay by my side like this"_

  ♡♡♡

 

“Hyung, why are you going to a cat café anyway, we literally have two cats right in the dorm” Donghan starts whining as him and Longguo are strolling down the streets of downtown Seoul.

 

“Because, Donghanie, cat cafes are a beautiful place” Longguo has a dumb smile on his face, his love for cats is something that is in no way a secret from his members nor his fans. Hell, he even has the nickname  _ Cat Butler _ . So, the thought of going to a cat café where he can snuggle and dote on all the other cats is something he has been looking forward to all week.

 

“You’re ridiculous, I swear” Donghan mutters as he tries to keep up with Longguo’s pace, the older boy’s footsteps speeding up as they are not too far from their destination.

 

“You didn’t have to come remember? Hyunbin was going to come but you two had a fight over it” Longguo makes a point to lightly slap Donghan’s bottom as he recalls the morning's escapades.

 

Longguo had originally made the booking for the café for him and Hyunbin, as weird way of taking a break from the happenings at the dorm. But when Donghan had found out about this he went out of his way to come up with an elaborate plan to be the other person for the booking. It had ended up with Hyunbin and Donghan playing numerous rounds of a lie detector game which ended in a play fight between the two, which had accidentally resulted in Hyunbin's foot going through a thin glass door in the dorm. Of course, Hyunbin did not blame the youngest of them all, they were after all just playing around. However, Hyunbin’s foot did need to be checked out by a doctor hence why Donghan is in his place.

 

“Hey Hyung, it wasn’t like how you’re making it sound”

 

Longguo looks over his shoulder at the younger who is now trailing behind, at the way his tall figure is sauntering after his own.

“I know just maybe, don’t do it again” Donghan nods his head in agreement, simply eager to comply with whatever his hyung says (despite what others may think) and not to mention trying to stop replaying Longguo touching his butt mere minutes ago.

It frustrates him. It frustrates him that he can show all the love to Longguo in the world but only every so often earn any back in a physical or emotional way.

Donghan has always had a soft spot or rather a thumping massive crush on Longguo. Ever since Produce 101 days, to now with the debut of JBJ; he’s always had this tingle that spreads over his skin and a fluttering stomach when it comes to the cat loving boy. Hearing Longguo’s voice alone soothes him, Donghan knows that voice would easily sing him to sleep if he were to persist, even if it meant annoying him for days to make it happen. Donghan, of course, is obvious with his affection however it is often played off as the youngest just being loveable towards his hyungs. This both infuriates Dongah as well as making him somewhat content. It enables Donghan to be overly clingy and cheeky towards his hyung without being caught out too early. In particular, Donghan clings to Longguo whenever he can, that is when the older is not sleeping or looking after Tolbi and Rcy. 

Donghan might be clingy, however Longguo is another story. He’s often told that he plays hard to get, and it’s not exactly a false accusation. Many times Donghan has clung onto him, merely cuddling the boy, an action to which the later sometimes (or often) rejects. He doesn’t mean to, but it just occurs that way, an automatic mechanism he has towards skinship.

After a hasty walk in the afternoon sun, the two finally enter the cafe. Much to Longguos anticipation, the small cafe is filled with cats of all different ages and breeds. The cafe is even equipped with a play room, which he insists they enter upon having knowledge of it.

“Donghyun-ah, hurry up” 

Longguo is like a child in a candy shop, the cats his own personal favourite piece of candy. The older of the two sits down in the middle of the play room, a small siamese cat sitting in his lap. Donghan finds a cat of his own, a tabby kitten, and sits across from the Longguo. Longguo is completely immersed in the cat, petting it, kissing it, playing with it. All things that Donghan slightly wants Longguo to do to him. Watching him is mesmerising, Donghan just watches in awe as he slightly forgets the own cat in his lap. Moments go by as Longguo is absorbed in the cute animals, and Donghan is restless.

“Hyung, do you want a drink?”

Longguo looks up at him as he stops rolling on the floor with the kittens.

“Yes please” Longguo uses a voice that sends sharp arrows through Donghan’s heart, except its not equivalent to pain, it's equivalent to love. Longguo is so absorbed in acting cute with the cats his behaviour is automatically the same with his interaction with Donghan, and he secretly hopes that the behaviour continues for the remainder of their stay at the cafe. 

Donghan leaves the playroom to make his way to the counter when he accidentally slams his wrist against the playhouse as he was swinging his arms around a bit recklessly. He hisses quietly, mouthing an ouch to himself as he leaves the room. A few fans recognise him and ask him for a sign or photo to which he agrees, quickly going about his fan service. After he has finished he orders him and Longguo two iced americanos. He ponders ways in which he thinks Longguo might return his skinship today, but quickly disregards the thought as the coffees are placed in front of him. 

When Donghan returns to the playroom, Longguo is still sprawled across the floor. Upon Donghan’s arrival he stirs, looking over towards the tall male.

Donghan places the coffee in front of Longguo, to which he sips contently as his eyes follow the kittens as they continue to play. 

“Hyung”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s play with them together”

Longguo smiles at the suggestion, a warmness filling his chest as he picks up one of the toys. He gathered a few of the kittens attention with a string, twirling it around as they chase it. Donghan sits further away from him and every so often they chuck the string to each other; the kittens following eagerly after it. Longguo’s face is a sight to be seen: his eyes shine so brightly at the little furry creatures, his smile the most genuine Donghan’s ever seen. He can’t help but beam at his behaviour; Longguo is his sunshine, his happiness.

“How do you like the cafe?” Longguo is looking over at the younger of them both, a soft smile spread across the lower half of his face. Donghan mentally stops himself from teasing him as he thinks of how to respond.

“Yeah.. it’s nice”

Longguo’s brow raises.

“I mean, it’s nice and all but we haven't been able to enjoy it the same”

Longguo’s brow raises even further.

“Kim Donghan are you jealous I’ve been paying more attention to the cat’s rather than you”

Donghan sits in silence, his cheeks slowly burning under the gaze of a highly amused Longguo.

“It’s not that I’m jealous I-”

“Feel left out?”

Donghan remains sitting with his head slightly lowered, not particularly wanting Longguo to see his blushing face.

Longguo pulls himself across the floor towards Donghan, metres away from Donghans face, centimetres from kissing distance.  Donghan debates playfully curving his hands around his polished cheekbones right there and then, trapping his chin in position for a sweet kiss.

Donghan feels Longguos thumb and index finger press against his own chin, lifting up his lowered head.

“Let’s play a game” Longguo suddenly stands, searching around the playroom. Donghan watches as the boy looks high and low, acting weird but it’s nothing that isn’t normal to the younger. Donghan doubts his suggestion for a split second before agreeing. 

“Okay, so. We are going to use this little mouse toy here to play catch with them”

“Hyung that’s the dumbest idea you’ve ever had. That’s literally what we were just doing”

“It’s different though” Donghan rolls his eyes but still listens nonetheless.

“Please Donghan, they love these mouse toys”

“If you say so”

The two start to play with the siamese cat Longguo had been attached to, and true to his word the kitten loves it. Donghan is immersed in the way Longguo’s face reacts to every little thing the kitten is doing in response to the toy, the way his lips curl up into his gums as he smiles widely at the small creature. When Longguo goes to toss the toy to Donghan it goes flying past him, practically disappearing into thin air.

Donghan sighs as he sits up from his position, starting his hunt for the toy. 

While Donghan isn’t looking, Longguo decides to play a trick. He scoops up the small siamese cat and places it under his shirt, the cat instantly finding comfort in the position. He hopes that Donghan won’t figure it out straight away.

“Found it!” Donghan pumps his fist in the air as he finally retrieves the mouse toy (it was lying next to one of the small empty treat bowls. He looks over to Longguo now lying on the ground, confused as to why the cat is no longer in his arms.

“Hyung, where did the cat go?” Longguo looks around, faking as if he has no clue.

“I don’t know, she just disappeared” Longguo looks around once more, hoping he’s not over doing his horrible acting. Donghan takes matter into his own hands and starts to search for the cat himself.  He searches everywhere. He looks in the play pen, the little house, every nook and cranny of the room. He can’t find it anywhere. Donghan wants to think he hasn’t started panicking, but he sort of already has. 

“Hyung, I can’t find it”

The moment Donghan’s eyes meet Longguo’s body lying on the floor once more, that panicking is replaced by irritation.

“Hyung, you’re mean”

Longguo has a small bump underneath his shirt moving, possibly the tail of the cat that he had so desperately been searching for. Donghan makes his way over, reaching for the hem at the bottom of Longguo’s shirt. He successfully pulls it up a few centimetres before Longguo’s hand is placed over his own, stopping him from pursuing the cat any further.

“Donghan what are you doing?” Longguo quizzically asks the raven haired boy, his fluffy locks almost drooping over his eyes.

“I’m removing the cat from your shirt”

Longguo doesn’t respond, simply sending Donghan a frown.

“I do this with Tolbi and Rcy at home all the time”

Donghan doesn’t want to acknowledge that the noise that just left his hyung's mouth was half a whine and half a scold. He doesn’t want to be consumed by his feelings in a somewhat… vulnerable…. position.

“That doesn’t mean this one likes it” Longguo can understand the reasoning in Donghan’s concern, however he simply likes the feeling of the cat's fur on his stomach (maybe even the feeling of Donghan).

 

“You’re worrying over nothing-”

Donghan places both hands on his shirt this time successfully using his strength against Longguo, darting in to remove the cat from underneath. The way that he pulls the cat out must tickle Longguo because the older boy is giggling softly and gently pushing at Donghans fingers.

“Hey, stop, that t-”

Donghan stretches out one of his hands to place a finger against his lips, perhaps a bold gesture, but a gesture that earns him muffled laughter as he moves his free hand to tickles Longguo’s sides.

It’s definitely a sight to see. Two young men play fighting one another over being tickled. Donghan thinks he has the upper hand when he moves to straddle Longguo (playfully) continuing to tickles his sides, his chin, his ears. In a surge of strength Longguo switches their positions, catching Donghan off guard as he had giggled away. Now he is underneath Longguo, his nimble legs trapping Donghan in place. 

“It’s payback time”

Longguo reaches in to pinch Donghans sides, tickling them after he does so. Donghan lets out a shriek, loud enough to cause panic to the staff running the cafe. Longguo can’t help but laugh at Donghan in the vulnerable state, can’t help but smile at the dork laughing underneath him.

“Hyung, stop, stop i-”

Longguo continues to tickle him, regardless of Donghans half assed pleas for him to quit it. Donghan just can’t stop laughing, he’s normally not that ticklish and he doesn't know why his body is reacting this way. He attempts to grab one of Longguos hands to which he succeeds, however Longguo maneuvers his way out of his grasp and in the process knocking Donghans wrist where he had slammed it against the cat's play house earlier. He winces, his other hand instinctively cradling and rubbing at the sore bruise.

Longguo is flustered, pouncing off Donghan to sit next to him. He hesitantly raises his fingers towards Donghans wrist, carefully pulling up the sleeve of his jersey. He sees the blooming purple bruise that is raising on his skin and he gasps.

“Oh, Donghanie, are you okay?” Donghan would be lying if he said he wasn’t eating up the attention of his hyung in the moment, thriving in the affection he is receiving. Longguo takes his wrist into his hand, his finger tips ghosting over the bruise. “Did I make it hurt?”

Donghan shakes his head, it was his own fault for instigating the horseplay they had just been having.

“Don’t worry Longguo, I did it earlier” The older ignores the fact Donghan had briefly stopped using honorifics, instead he was more worried about the boys damn bruise.

“Do you need anything for it? Are you sure it’s just a bruise?”

Donghan shakes his head, trying to ignore the throbbing pain. 

“Is there anything I can do?” 

Before he can think twice about the words about to spill from his mouth, Donghan thinks there is not a better time than now for them to come out.

“You could kiss it better”

Longguo looks at him dumbfoundedly before dipping his head down to his wrist. Donghan is in awe, in awe that Longguo is actually going to do it. Longguo’s lips are soft against his skin, a layer of lip balm feeling cool against the inflamed skin underneath. It’s fleeting but Donghan thinks it’s better than nothing.

“Better now?”

“A little”

“You’re such a big baby oh my god”

Donghan blushes at Longguo who has a stupid grin forming on his face. He motions for Donghan to stand up to which he follows.

“Come on, let’s get you home to put some ice on it”

Longguo holds out his hand, taking Donghans in his. Donghan looks at him, as he slightly is further behind him. He looks at Longguo and takes everything in. Regardless of the times when his affections have been rejected, Donghan is in bliss at moments like these when Longguo has initiated skinship. 

Perhaps, Donghan thinks, there is a mutual feeling between the two, something that Donghan should pursue more boldly. Longguo is already everything Donghan needs, he’s everything to him. All the nights they’ve spent awake talking about one another's worries. All the nights they spent up playing with the cats and relaying stupid jokes to each other. Perhaps, one day Donghan will be able to feel the touch of his lips on his own, rather than his aches and pains. Perhaps, he thinks, that with time Longguo will be everything he needs, and maybe even more.

 

_♡♡♡_

**Author's Note:**

> it takes courage for me to post any of my works because i'm never fully happy with them, and i apologise for so much dialogue. i hope you enjoyed this piece in one way or another and please don't hesitate to leave a comment (all feedback is welcome) and kudos, your support really means a lot!
> 
> i have twitter (@/goldavnao3) come along and yell at me about au's etc etc ~
> 
> ♡
> 
> \- em


End file.
